parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion
It seems that no animal has inspired the imagination of man more than the Lion (Panthera leo) (Pronounciation: pan-THUR-uh LEE-oh). Characterised as fearsome, courageous and majestic, the lion’s strength and ferocity has earned it the title of ‘King of the Beasts’ in many cultures. As one of the largest of the ‘big cats’, the lion is built to prey on animals many times its size, its strong jaws and muscular build emanating an image of sheer power. Male lions are larger than females and typically posses a mane of hair around their heads, a feature unique amongst the cat family (the Felidae). The rest of the coat is short and tawny in colour for both sexes, paler on the underside, without markings. The backs of the ears and the tuft of hair at the tip of the tail are dark brown or black. Lion cubs are born with brown rosettes that disappear with maturity, although some lions retain faint spots. Lions are the most social cat, with related females living together in prides and males forming coalitions. Roles * It played Lord Business in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Aladdin and Jasmine in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Junior Asparagus, Dad Asparagus and Mom Asparagus in WildlifeTales and VeggieTales (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Doc in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Chomper's Parents in Africa II: The Great Valley Adventure and Africa V: The Mysterious Island * It played Man in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Grizzly Bear in Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Smilodon fatalis in North American Age series * It played the Queen of Hearts in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Carnotaurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Tyrannosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Eugene H. Krabs in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zack/Black Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Red Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest * It played Rex in We're Back! An African Animal's Story * It played Rasputin in Anastasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Serengeti Animals Lion Subspecies *American Lion *Asiatic Lion *Barbary Lion *Congo Lion *Eurasian Cave Lion *Katanga Lion *Masai Lion *Transvaal Lion *West African Lion Gallery 3029791-poster-p-shutterstock162528041.jpg Lion Masai Mara.jpg 7357.jpg lion.jpg Lion_LG.jpg LionImage.jpg Lion,_African_(Fantasia_2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Foster's Home Lion.jpg Dexter's Lab Lion.jpg PPG Lions.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4458.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg|Dumbo (1941) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6157.jpg|The Wild (2006) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Phineas and Ferb Lions.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Wild Thornberrys Lion.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Wk1399.png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Chuck the Lion.png Lion (Zoo Tycoon 2).png ATHF Lion.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) Simpsons Lion.png SU Lions.png Adventure Time Lion.png Rugrats Lions.png NatM Lions.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) Lion (Alphabetimals).png LaCCB Lion.png LIONARTWORK.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3343.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) ATimeToCook1.png Afican_Lion.png Kirikou Lion.png Roar_means_Hello.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) WonderZooLion.PNG 2528669-wildlife+park+3_lion_family_01.png Montecore.jpg TRZN_11.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) Lion2.png IMG_7533.JPG|Free Willy 4: Escape from Pirates Cove (2010) IMG_7751.JPG|Half Pint Pygmy (1948) XLF0.jpg IMG_4593.PNG IMG_8186.JPG IMG_8225.JPG CPatP Lions.png IMG_3598.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) tumblr_mg5gewb0321s2scwno7_540.png|The King and the Mockingbird (1952) film_2537_02.jpg SJ Lions.jpg WNSB Lion.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Lion.png IMG 3463.PNG IMG 8619.PNG TGaoBaM Lion.jpg IMG 4846.PNG Lion_Action.png lion-hompage.jpg .jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) 59795cad595d4bf6b4f98902a6de714a.jpeg|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) cabal2rev2.JPG j4zhbpoerhdmt6cuacye.jpg Cabela's lion.jpg Cabela's lion 2.jpg Dangerous_Hunts_1903809c.jpg 2014814163839.jpg 2330519-cabelas_dh_2013_lion.jpg Black Lion.jpg Cabela's lion 3.jpg 220019-932983_20070919_screen001.jpg 43_compelte_safari_mode_2.jpg IMG_3678.PNG IMG 8806.PNG Lion.PNG|Teletubbies (1997) Zebras On the Ark.jpg|Lions on the ark|link=Asian Elephant Lion (Youda Safari).jpg leonardo-the-lion-marsupilami-14.6.jpg|Marsupilami (1993) Lion.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125529.png Lester the Lion.png Lions and Zebras.jpg|Mr MAGOO Leo and Leona Lions.jpg IMG_3722.PNG My Gym's Partner's a Monkey Lions.png assassin_s_creed_origins_by_kaldaar-dbt41uj.jpg 2018-01-17 (1).png|Little Angel AdventuretoFitnessLion.jpeg|Adventure to fitness Photo212.jpg Noah's Ark Lions.png|Enchanted Tales (1995-1996) Elephant Nose.jpg|Just So Darwin Zoobabu Lion.png IMG_3764.PNG Noah's Ark Panthers, Ostriches, and Lions.png|In the Beginning Bible 2018-02-27 (1).png|The Natural Nature Of Things (1950-1955) peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.jpg I'm A Lion.png|Meet the Animals IMG_3779.PNG|Simba the King Lion (1995) 2018-03-09 (2).png Babar Lion.png|Babar (1989-1991) Lions.WrathofTheDragon.png Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Animals United HD Wallpapers 5.jpg|Animal United (2010) Lion_Captain_6.png|All Creatures Big and Small (2015) Reginald_the_Lion.jpg|64 Zoo Lane (1999) Aslan1.png|South Park (1997-Current) Alphabet Train.jpg Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png Leonidas.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomstick (1971) Jumpstart Lion.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Just so Stories Lion.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Geo the Lion.png Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Fisher Price Little People Elephants.png Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png Screenshot_20180326-171000.png Stanley_Lion.png JEL89_Lions_and_LionessesRunning.png Screenshot_20180326-182515.jpg Lion Vs Rhinoceros.jpg Th (9).jpeg Download (6).jpeg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg Lion Family.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg SBSB Lion.jpeg 5A3BE2AA-63B0-454F-83C1-F6D6DE840352.jpeg Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Lion.png Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Zootropolis/ Zootopia (2016) Xiro and kairel dance by lionheartcaptain-d7g2t1z.png|El Arca (2007) Lion and Penguin.jpg 2018-05-11 (4).png Star_meets_Lion.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Lion New Pose Normal Eyes.png|Lion New Pose Lion.jpeg Leo Lion.jpg Filename-lions-males.jpg AnimalStories 48 rhinoceros HD.jpg Hippos Elephants and Big Cats.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Mr Lion The Keeper In Charge of the Tortoises.png Panthera leo.jpg Tarzan Lion.jpg 57827799-big-five-africa-lion-elephant-leopard-buffalo-and-rhinoceros.jpg Flamingos Storks Vultures Penguins Parrots Toucans Emus Ostriches Ducks Jacanas Herons Eagles Owls Hawks Peregrine Falcons.png African Lion.jpg Flamingos Vultures Penguins Ostriches Parrots Storks.png Bendy Meets Lion.png Why We Should Share.png Screenshot 2018-08-30 at 3.07.29 PM.png My Elephant Pal.gif African Lion (Animals).jpg Totally_Spies_Lion.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png 120818 s-africa 4120-2.jpg Lion (Panthera leo).jpg Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png Lion, African.jpg African Lioness.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-26 165219.jpg Jumanji (TV Series) Lion.png Lion-kemono-friends.jpg Lion waiting in Namibia.jpg Lioness.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Cowardly-lion-journey-back-to-oz-9.24.jpg Fisher Price Little People African Lion.jpg Elephant in the Jungle.jpg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 62536488-E27B-4511-B6E8-E91BB6573155.jpeg 17446CA7-305A-4F02-B52E-A5362FF7747E.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg 2BAAD988-3415-439A-A5CA-6F915EEEC4C1.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 5D843FE9-35B5-4E82-B44F-4A2569E89957.jpeg 995F27A6-FD49-4D7E-ADDA-92B17E300DC7.jpeg 09936631-9093-43B7-A42A-F13446133846.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg The Lion King (franchise) The Lion King (1994) Mufasa Sarabi Circle of Life.jpg|Mufasa and Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-481.jpg|Scar lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-879.jpg|Simba (young) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1491.jpg|Sarafina and Nala (young) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4744.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg|Simba (adult) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg|Nala (adult) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8905.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9065.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9104.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9111.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9114.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9686.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9784.jpg Also See * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Jaguar Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Mammals Category:Felids Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Cat In the Hat Knows Alot About That Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Assassin Creed Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Adelaide Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Little Angel Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:In the Beginning Bible Animals Category:Felines Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Kerwhizz Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:MGM Animals Category:The Crocodile Hunter: Colusion Course Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:African Cats Animals Category:Total Drama: World Tour Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:The Wotwots Animals Category:The Bravelands Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters Animals Category:Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Jojo's Circus Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals